The invention relates to a system and a method for transporting and testing a crane intended for use in an offshore wind turbine.
Offshore wind turbines are often equipped with a crane which is disposed on a working platform at the foundation of the tower. The crane serves for picking up comparatively small loads up to a weight of a few tons, for example, from a ship and for lifting them onto the working platform.
When the offshore wind turbine is erected, the crane to date is shipped in individual parts to the site of the wind turbine and is assembled there. Testing of the crane, comprising a functional test, a load test, and an overload test, is subsequently performed. Assembly and testing of the crane in this manner is time-consuming and compromises the procedure of erecting the offshore wind turbine.